


When You've Got It, Don't Let it Go

by unfolded73



Series: Condomless in the Creek [4]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Post-Episode: s04e12 Singles Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27179918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfolded73/pseuds/unfolded73
Summary: David and Patrick take a step after they say "I love you" to each other.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Condomless in the Creek [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983950
Comments: 36
Kudos: 252





	When You've Got It, Don't Let it Go

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the condomless in the creek collaborative series. Each work is an alternate take on a time that David and Patrick discuss their condom usage, or lack thereof. The fics in the series do not exist in the same timeline and are not necessarily consistent with each other.
> 
> Thanks to all of the other writers and artists in this series for their cheerleading and encouragement and for just generally being awesome people.

By the time David gets back to the store with Patrick’s tea, Patrick is busy with customers — more Singles Week shoppers, by the looks of it. David sets the to-go cup down on the counter and stations himself behind the register, schooling his face into something appropriate for a retail clerk. Not, he hopes, betraying the messy emotional state he’s in after witnessing what just happened between Ted and Alexis, and ugh, he really doesn’t want to admit that he cares about Alexis’s happiness so much. That he’s actually invested in his sister’s love life. That all the melted marshmallow is oozing out of his cracked shell, and he’s at risk of covering everyone around him in white, gooey…

Okay, that analogy is definitely getting away from him. David grimaces and fiddles with one of the lip balms lined up next to the cash register.

He manages to ring up the customers’ purchases without incident and when they leave the store, he hands Patrick his tea, the counter between them. 

“Thanks.”

“Sorry it took so long to get the tea, there was a Singles Week… thing going on over at the café.”

Patrick gives him a tiny smirk. “Did you meet anyone promising?”

David bites his lips to hold in his own smile. “Mmm. I got two dates while I was over there.”

“Well, sounds like you’ve got a busy weekend ahead of you.” Patrick turns on his heel, then turns back. “Too bad, because Ray just texted me that he’s going to be doing most of the Singles Week events, and likely won’t be at the house much this weekend.”

David covers his mouth with his hand for a second, needing that extra buttressing to keep his face from breaking out in a wide grin. “So you’re saying I can either meet up with a desperate stranger looking for love at the Wobbly Elm, or…”

“Or join me back at Ray’s for leftover Chinese food and… what eighties movie were we going to watch next? _Ferris Bueller’s Day Off_?” Patrick sips his tea. 

Nodding, David drums his fingers on the counter. “Leftovers and a movie, that’s what you’re offering? That sort of makes it sound like I should try my luck with the singles.”

“Well, I suppose I could throw something else into the mix to try to tempt you.” Patrick walks around to join him behind the counter. “Allow me to sweeten the pot,” he murmurs as he sets his tea down, his hands settling on David’s waist. 

“I’m listening,” David says, draping his arms over Patrick’s shoulders.

Patrick leans forward, letting the tip of his nose drag along David’s neck before he presses a gentle kiss in the hollow of his throat. David fails not to gasp. “In addition to the leftovers and the movie, what would you say to me taking you to bed and making you come very, very hard?” Patrick whispers.

“That… that does sound like an appealing offer.” David shivers as Patrick kisses his way up to his chin and then his lips. “I’ll have to give that careful consideration.”

Patrick pulls away as the bell over the door rings and a gaggle of customers come in. Glancing over and seeing a lot of people spilling out of the café, David braces himself for a busy afternoon.

“Welcome to Rose Apothecary,” Patrick says, giving David a quick wink as he goes over to help them. David squeezes his eyes shut and tries not to explode on account of how in love with his business partner he is.

~*~

Patrick collapses next to him on Ray’s orange sofa. “You want the beef with broccoli?” he asks, holding out a takeout container and a pair of chopsticks.

“Obviously. General Tso’s chicken doesn’t reheat well, I’ve told you this.”

“Okay, David,” Patrick says, putting what David is sure is a piece of soggy chicken into his mouth with his own chopsticks. David picks up the remote and turns on the television. Ray has an extensive collection of DVDs, and he and Patrick have been working their way through the good ones on date nights when they don’t feel much like going anywhere. It’s ridiculous, how much David likes just cuddling on the sofa with Patrick and watching movies. His younger self would have been horrified, but these evenings are precious to him.

Once their takeout containers are empty, Patrick settles against the armrest of the sofa, pressing himself back against the cushions so that there’s room for David to lie down in front of him. It’s not the ideal spooning position, David thinks, because Patrick wouldn’t be able to see TV if he were really wrapped around David the way they do in bed, knees tucked into knees and chest against David’s back. But it’s still nice, and Patrick rubs his hand absently up and down David’s arm as they watch the movie. David’s mind drifts back to that morning, when Patrick had told him he loved him. He bites his lip as all of his muscles tense up, an automatic reaction to the rush of emotions trying to overtake him. 

Patrick must feel the tension, because he pauses the TV just as Ferris and his friends are speeding down Lake Shore Drive in the Ferrari. “You okay?” Patrick asks.

David turns his head until he can look up into Patrick’s face. “Would you say it again?” he blurts. Which was not what he meant to say, but it’s out there now.

He expects Patrick to ask him what he’s talking about, but he just smiles and puts his hand on David’s cheek, warm and comforting. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” David says. It’s easier to say, the second time.

Patrick leans down and kisses him, lips soft and sweet. It’s perfect, like some kind of fairy tale. David pulls Patrick’s lower lip between his own, wondering how he got so lucky. He lets his teeth scrape gently over Patrick’s lip, allowing a little bit of the heat he’s feeling to bleed over.

“I’ve been wanting to say that to you for a while,” Patrick says when they break apart.

“You have?” David is very interested in this information. “Since when?”

He watches as Patrick hesitates over his answer. “Open mic night, I guess? I thought I might tell you after, but I chickened out.” He clears his throat and looks away, like he can’t meet David’s gaze anymore. “I chickened out a bunch of times.”

David looks back at the paused TV screen. “I guess… I guess I’m not an easy person to love.”

“What? David.” Patrick’s lips press to the top of his head. “That’s not it. I wasn’t hesitating because I wasn’t sure or… or because I was in any way struggling to love you. I just didn’t want to scare you off if my feelings were too much for you.”

Feeling tears pressing behind his eyes again, David rolls toward Patrick and buries his face in his chest. “You didn’t scare me,” he whispers.

“I scared you a little bit, I think,” Patrick says.

David inhales Patrick’s familiar scent while one of his shirt buttons presses into David’s cheek. “I got over it though.”

“You did.” Patrick’s next kiss is on David’s forehead, so gentle that he almost can’t bear it. 

“I love you,” David says, aware that he’s saying it first this time. Surprised that it doesn’t feel scary to say it.

Patrick puts a finger under David’s chin and nudges his face up so that he can kiss his mouth. It’s slow and soft and lush, and David lets himself sink into it. He focuses on the pleasure of putting their lips and tongues together just for its own sake, not because it can lead to other kinds of physical pleasure. Right now, it feels like he could just lie here on the sofa in Ray’s den and make out with his boyfriend forever.

At least it feels that way until it doesn’t, until Patrick shifts over him, one thigh slipping between David’s legs, and suddenly he feels desperate for more than kissing. 

“We could finish this movie later,” David says into Patrick’s mouth.

“Yeah. Yeah, that sounds good,” Patrick says, breathless. 

David turns off the TV and Patrick carries their takeout containers into the kitchen to throw them out, and then they hurry upstairs to Patrick’s bedroom. David sort of worries, not for the first time, that he’s gotten so used to having sex in this atrociously decorated room in Ray Butani’s house that it might leave him with an unwanted kink for floral wallpaper and tchotchkes.

“You sure Ray’s not coming home soon?”

“He said he’d be late,” Patrick says, already putting his hands under the hem of David’s sweater and preparing to lift it over his head. “I think we’re safe for a couple of hours at least.”

“Mm,” David hums as he pulls his sweater off. “Do you have plans that will take a couple of hours to execute?”

Patrick laughs as his fingers go to the buttons of his shirt. “Honestly, I’m not feeling like I have any hope of lasting that long tonight.”

David grins as his hands reach out for the buckle of Patrick’s belt. “Declarations of love are a turn on for you, are they?”

Patrick’s breath hitches. “Yeah, apparently.” David unbuckles Patrick’s belt and then moves on to the button and zipper, entirely focused on getting Patrick’s cock out. “God, David. I want you.”

David puts a hand inside the waistband of Patrick’s underwear and wraps his fingers around his cock. He’s hard — really hard — and leaking pre-come into his underwear. David groans.

They fumble through undressing quickly then, and David is pleased with himself for having the foresight to go back to the motel after work to take a long, thorough shower. They end up in a similar position to the one they’d been in on the couch, Patrick’s thigh between David’s legs and cock pressed against his hip, except now they’re naked and tucked between soft sheets, and David is struggling to kiss Patrick back adequately because he can’t stop smiling.

“What?” Patrick asks, lips moving from his mouth down to his jaw. 

“Nothing. I’m just… happy.”

Patrick looks up at him with an achingly fond expression, an expression full of love, and David realizes it’s the way Patrick has been looking at him almost since the beginning. He wonders at the fact that he couldn’t recognize it for what it was a lot sooner.

“I’m happy too,” Patrick says.

David shimmies his hips to try to lighten the mood. “I bet I can make you a lot happier.”

Patrick laughs. “Oh yeah? How are you gonna do that?”

Kissing him, David reaches down to stroke Patrick’s cock again. “Will you fuck me tonight?” he whispers against Patrick’s mouth. “I really want to feel you inside me.” It’s that old desire to yield himself, to be taken, to be used. But there’s more to it now, the desire to be as physically close to Patrick as possible. It’s not just the desire to be taken, it’s the desire to be taken and held by someone he trusts. Someone he knows won’t let him go.

“Yeah.” Patrick kisses him hard, thrusting into David’s fist. “How do you want it? Hands and knees? On your back?”

David thinks about it for a second while they continue to kiss. Looking into Patrick’s eyes while they fuck might be more than he can handle right now, as appealing as it sounds. But getting fucked on his hands and knees doesn’t really fit his mood either. “Maybe… can we spoon?”

Patrick nods, shifting over as David rolls onto his side, molding himself against David’s back so that his erection is pressing against his ass. David feels Patrick’s arm come around him and move across his chest and then he’s enclosing him in a tight hug, his mouth against David’s shoulder blade. David squeezes his eyes shut because it’s so much, being loved by this man. So much more than he thought he’d ever have. So much more than he feels like he deserves. 

Unaware of David’s thoughts, Patrick pulls away and reaches for the bedside table drawer to get the lube and a condom, a routine by now. David glances over his shoulder and watches as Patrick separates one square foil package from the strip of them, then shuts the drawer and turns back. Patrick pecks him on the lips as he presses up close again. 

“I should get a towel,” David says.

Patrick is prepared for that too, grabbing a towel from the chest at the foot of the bed, and they shift around as David spreads it out and arranges himself. David brings his right knee up toward his chest. He angles himself more onto his stomach, his cock pressed against the mattress, an anticipatory hum in his veins as Patrick gets some lube on his fingers.

Patrick works him open so slowly and carefully, more carefully than David probably needs, but he appreciates the attention too much to say anything. He loves the way Patrick spends a long time just massaging his rim before he penetrates him, getting him relaxed and needy at the same time. He loves the way Patrick kisses and bites and sucks at his shoulder as his fingers thrust inside, one and then two and then three, until David is grunting and grinding against the bed, his cock leaking onto the towel. Neither of them are talking now, which is uncharacteristic for them during sex. It’s like neither of them want to puncture the fragile mood with words.

Patrick pulls his fingers out slowly, wiping them off on the towel, and then David hears him picking up the condom he’s left within reach. 

“Don’t,” David says suddenly, impulsively.

“What?”

David looks over his shoulder at Patrick. “You don’t have to… we don’t need to use a condom if you’d rather not.”

Patrick’s brow furrows. “David. You told me you wanted to keep using them.”

He did say that. They got tested together a month into their relationship and when their results came back, David screwed up his courage and sat down with Patrick and explained that he didn’t think he’d ever want to go without condoms for anal, negative test results notwithstanding. He was too messed up about it after too many unsafe experiences in his past, he said. And Patrick nodded and kissed him on the forehead and said that was fine. 

“I know,” David says. 

“You said you’d probably always want to use them.”

“I know.”

“And I’m perfectly fine with that.”

“But what if I changed my mind?” David asks.

Patrick sets the condom packet down on the mattress between them. “I think we should talk about it more and not make this decision in the heat of the moment.”

David rolls over onto his back. His ass is wet and he reaches down to make sure the towel is positioned correctly. “What do you want to talk about?”

“Can you tell me what changed your mind?”

He’s honestly not sure, so he pauses to think about it. “I don’t know,” he says to buy time. “I’ve had bad experiences with being fucked bare before, I told you that, but with you… it just suddenly seemed like it would be really… intimate. To do that with you. To be skin-to-skin everywhere.”

Patrick nods soberly. “And you don’t think it would trigger bad memories?”

David winces. “I mean, I don’t think so?”

“That’s not terribly reassuring,” Patrick says. “I don’t want to do something that will traumatize you.”

“How do you feel about it otherwise? I mean, if you don’t want to, then—”

“It’s not that I don’t want to. I’m sure it would feel… amazing. And I like the idea of it. The intimacy of it. And what it would symbolize about our commitment. But I don’t need it, ever. David—”

“Can we try?” David interrupts. “If it stirs up bad feelings, I’ll tell you to stop.”

Patrick kisses him softly and then draws back to look intently into his eyes. “Do you promise?”

David nods, loving that bedrock trust, that knowledge that he really can do that. He can tell Patrick to stop and he will, and he won’t make David feel bad about it. It’s not something he could have imagined with the kinds of people he used to date.

Both of their erections have flagged during this serious conversation, so they make out for a while, kissing and touching, hands all over each other’s chests and arms and cocks, warming back up to desperate arousal. But then David has a sudden thought and wrenches his mouth away.

“Even if we do this and like it, it doesn’t have to work both ways. We can still use condoms when you bottom if that’s what you prefer,” David says quickly.

Patrick’s breathing has sped up again, and he leans down and presses a kiss to David’s breastbone. “If you’re comfortable with it, I’d love for you to fuck me bare.” He looks up and his cheeks are pink. “I’m kind of into the idea of your come inside me; is that gross?”

David gasps and pulls Patrick into a hard, biting kiss. “It’s hot,” he says as they break apart. “It’s so hot. God, I want you to do that. Come inside me, Patrick, fuck.”

They move back into the spooning position they were in before, and David is practically vibrating with desire as he listens to the sound of Patrick getting more lube and stroking his bare cock. “I’m, uh…” Patrick chuckles nervously. “I’m a little worried that this is going to feel so intense that I’m not going to last.”

“Don’t worry about that,” David breathes. “If you come first, there are a million ways you can get me off after.”

He feels Patrick’s teeth against the skin of his back as Patrick finds his hole with the tip of his cock, rubbing it up and down. He enters him easily, and David can’t resist pushing back with his hips, taking him deeper.

“Oh, fuck,” Patrick says. “Jesus, that’s…” He grabs David’s hip with slippery fingers. “Are you okay?”

It only feels a little different, being on the receiving end without a condom between them, he thinks. Maybe the important thing is the knowing of it, that Patrick is inside him, skin against skin. He shivers.

“David—”

“I’m okay,” he says. “It’s good.” He looks over his shoulder at Patrick. “I’m good.” He means it. He feels safe with Patrick, and that’s what makes it good.

“Okay.” Patrick moves, a tiny thrust, and looks like he’s in pain. “God, you feel amazing.” He thrusts again, buried deep now. “You’re so tight and… fuck… wet. David.” Patrick groans, beginning a slow rhythm in and out. 

David reaches back and fumbles for Patrick’s hip, his thigh, like he wants to pull him closer still. It’s so good. Every thrust is like lightning up his spine and out through his extremities, and knowing how much Patrick likes it makes it feel even better.

“Love you,” David gasps. “I love you. Love feeling you like this. Are you gonna fill me, Patrick? Fill me up with your come?”

Patrick stops moving. “Shit, David. Shh. Stop talking.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Trying not to come yet,” Patrick says through gritted teeth. “You feel so fucking good.”

David hums, loving the feel and the sound of Patrick clinging to the threads of his control.

Patrick reaches around and wraps his fist around David’s cock. There’s still lube on his hand but not quite enough, so David grabs up the bottle. Patrick holds his hand out and David squeezes more lube onto his palm, and this time when he wraps a fist around him and starts to stroke, David moans involuntarily. The sensation of Patrick’s cock inside him, unmoving, is maddening.

“I need you to move, please,” David says, shifting his own hips forward into Patrick’s fist and then back onto Patrick’s cock. “Fuck me.”

“Oh, god.” Patrick gives in and thrusts, hard, pressing David down into the mattress. David can hear the difference, the way their fucking sounds without a condom, and that’s also intensely erotic in a way he can’t articulate. Every thrust has both of them moaning now, past the point of speech. Patrick’s given in to the pleasure, chasing it single-mindedly, and it’s that almost as much as it is Patrick’s hand still wrapped around his dick that pushes David over the edge, and he spills onto the towel underneath him, his voice high-pitched as he comes and comes.

Patrick groans and bites his shoulder and he comes then too, thrusting a few more times before collapsing on David’s back, panting humid breaths against his spine. David’s right leg is still bent, his knee touching his chest, and when Patrick pulls out and lifts himself away, David stretches his leg out carefully. His muscles protest, and he feels like he’s been fucked hard, and he knows he’s going to be dripping Patrick’s come in just a minute, and he doesn’t care about any of it. He feels wonderful.

“Christ,” Patrick sighs, on his back now. David rolls over to look at him. 

“Feeling good?” David asks, reaching over and taking Patrick’s hand, threading their fingers together.

“It was…” He blinks a few times. “Was it okay for you? Did you feel okay about it?”

David probes at his feelings, searching for any bad ones. “Yeah. It wasn’t anything like before. I felt good. I felt safe and… and loved, I guess.” He winces that such a sentimental thing has come out of his mouth, and he blames the excellent orgasm for dissolving what little filter between his brain and his mouth that he has.

Squeezing his hand tight, Patrick says, “I’m glad. And you are. Loved, I mean.”

“Yeah, you said,” David says with a smirk. He really needs to go to the bathroom and clean up, but he doesn’t want to let go of Patrick’s hand.

“And I meant it.”

“I know.” He swallows against a sudden lump in his throat, and now he’s the one squeezing Patrick’s hand. “I meant it too.”


End file.
